Gray Fullbuster
Gray Fullbuster (グレイ・フルバスター Gurei Furubasutā) - jest jednym z członków gildii Fairy Tail i Drużyny Natsu oraz jednym z głównych bohaterów w serii. Wygląd thumb|left|200px|Gray w X791 Gray jest młodym, dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną o rozczochranych czarnych włosach i ciemnoniebieskich oczach. Od czasu misji na Wyspie Galuna jego czoło zdobi blizna przykryta częściowo przez grzywkę. Znak gildii znajduje się poniżej obojczyka po prawej stronie. Durgą bliznę zdobył podczas walki z Ultear na wyspie Tenrou, znajduję się na prawym biodrze. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych bohaterów, Gray nie nosi wciąż jednych i tych samych ubrań. Często jednak możemy go spotkać w białym płaszczu. Stałym elementem jego stroju jest natomiast naszyjnik, przypominający miecz z kamieniem w środku, metalowa bransoletka i takiż łańcuch przyczepiony do spodni. Osobowość thumb|left|200px|Powtórka z rozrywki - Gray w samej bieliźnie. Gray jest bardzo "wyluzowanym" osobnikiem, niewiele rzeczy wytrąca go z równowagi, jedynym wyjątkiem od reguły jest Natsu, a także gdy zagrożone jest życie kogokolwiek z jego przyjaciół, dla których nie waha się poświecić swojego życia. thumb|left|142px|Gray vs. Natsu. Który to już raz? Z towarzyszami z drużyny łączą go różne relacje. Z Natsu, coś na kształt przyjacielskiej rywalizacji, objawiającej się wieczną gotowością do walki i wszczynania bitew na śmierć i życie z naprawdę błahych powodów. Według Lucy, jest to związane z faktem, że jest magiem lodu, a Natsu ognia. Erza dla Gray'a jest niczym siostra, straszna i okrutna, ale wiele razy udowodnił, że jest dla niej w stanie zrobić bardzo wiele. Charakterystyczną cechą Gray'a jest jego tendencja do utraty ubrań. Wynika to z "wychowania" go przez Ur, która twierdziła, że można zostać dobrym magiem lodu, tylko wtedy, gdy się opanuje własny chłód. Jednak pomimo tego Gray zachowuje się jak prawdziwy dżentelmen, nawet wtedy gdy nagi prosi o pożyczenie pary majtek od napotkanej dziewczyny. Historia thumb|left|200px|Gray podczas treningu z Ur. Gray pochodzi z wioski znajdującej się na północy Fiore. Cała jego wieś została zniszczona przez potwora mrocznego maga Zerefa, Deliorę. Rodzice Fullbustera zginęli z rąk demona, podobnie jak mieszkańcy wioski. Gray jako jeden z nielicznych ocalał. Znalazła go potężna czarodziejka Lodowego Tworzenia, Ur, wraz ze swym uczniem Lyonem. Ur uczyniła Gray'a swoim drugim uczniem i nauczała chłopców magii Lodowego Tworzenia. Celem Gray'a i Lyona stała się zemsta na Deliorze, który zabił ich rodziców. Gray odziedziczył po Ur również nawyk zdejmowania ubrań w różnych miejscach. thumb|200px|Erza i Gray - trudny start. Kiedy Gray dowiedział się, gdzie aktualnie znajduje się Deliora, wybiegł z chatki Ur i bez ostrzeżenia uciekł w jego poszukiwaniu. Ur i Lyon zorientowali się, że Fullbuster zniknął i zaczęli go szukać. Do walki Graya z demonem Zerefa wtrąciła się Ur, która wciąż go broniła. Chcąc pomścić swoich rodziców i pomóc Ur, Lyon zaczął używać zaklęcia Lodowej Skorupy '''na demonie. Ur powstrzymała go. Pierwszy obudził się Gray. Zauważył, że Ur nie ma nogi, ale ona powiedziała, że to nic, bo zrobiła sobie ją z lodu. Fullbuster uświadomił sobie, jak ważna i pożyteczna jest jego magia. Walcząca z Deliorą Ur doszła do wniosku, że Lyon ma rację. Postanowiła użyć Lodowej Skorupy. Widząc to wszystko, Gray się rozpłakał. Aby go pocieszyć, Ur powiedziała, że zmieni postać z człowieka w lód i tak naprawdę będzie jeszcze żyła. Fullbuster zapytał się, co powiedzieć Lyonowi. Ur kazała mu powiedzieć, że Deliora ją zabił. Gray posłuchał rady swojej nauczycielki i ruszył na zachód. Dołączył tam do gildii Fairy Tail. Poprosił mistrza Makarova, aby odwrócić działanie Lodowej Skorupy. Makarov powiedział, że próbując zniszczyć lód zabiją również Ur, co powstrzymało chłopca przed próbami roztopenia lodu. Fabuła Saga Macao thumb|right|200px|Nie ma to jak dobre pierwsze wrażenie. Pojawia się po raz pierwszy, gdy Natsu przyprowadza do gildii Lucy Heartfilię. Oczywiście, jedynym strojem jaki ma na sobie są bokserki. Od razu wdaje się w walkę z Natsu, a w rezultacie traci i owe bokserki, a gdy próbuje wyłudzić bieliznę od Lucy, ta nokautuje go. Walka trwa nadal. W którymś momencie jednak członkowie gildii dochodzą do wniosku, że walka wręcz ich nie satysfakcjonuje. Gdy zaczynają używać magii, do akcji wkracza Mistrz Gildii, Makarov. Rozgania całe towarzystwo. Saga Daybreak Gray nie robi zbyt dużo. Siedzi przy barze (oczywiście w bieliźnie) i popija napój. thumb|left|200px|Gray walczący z jednym z magów. Gray dowiaduje się o nagrodzie za najnowszą pracę Natsu i życzy mu powodzenia mówiąc, że będzie ciekawie. Później spotyka Natsu w lesie i zostaje przez niego zaatakowany. Informuje Natsu, Lucy i Happy'ego, że Erza Scarlet wraca do gildii, co wywołuje u nich ogromny strach. Kiedy postanawiają wrócić, spotykają magów, którzy ich atakują. Przeciwnicy postanawiają zjeść Happiego, co bardzo denerwuje Natsu. Zarówno różowowłosy, jak i Gray postanawiają ich pokonać. Po walce wsłuchiwali się w słowa rozbitych wrogów, gdzie usłyszeli słowo "Kołysanka". Saga Kołysanka Gray ma ochotę wdać się kolejny raz w bójkę z Natsu, ale kiedy Loke przypomina mu, że Erza może zjawić się w każdej chwili, Gray się powstrzymuje. Po powrocie Scarlet, Gray jest zmuszony wbrew jego woli iść na misję wraz z Natsu, Lucy, Erzą i Happy'm. Podczas jazdy w pociągu, Gray pokazuje Lucy swoje umiejętności Lodowego Tworzenia. Następnie blondynka stwierdza, że skoro Natsu używa ognia do walki, a Gray lodu, to stanowi to wytłumaczenie ich ciągłych walk pomiędzy sobą. thumb|right|200px|Bójka za plecami Erzy. thumb|left|200px|Ktoś chyba zapomniał o Natsu... Po wyjściu z pociągu, podczas prowadzenia dyskusji o misji, magowie przypominają sobie, że zapomnieli zabrać ze sobą chorującego na chorobę lokomocyjną Salamandra. Po jego odnalezieniu dowiadują się, że w pociągu zaszedł incydent z mrocznym magiem z Gildii Eisenwald o imieniu Kageyama. Natsu wspomniał, że miał przy sobie dziwny rodzaj fletu. Lucy wtrąca się i informuje, że miała do czynienia z książkami, w które zawierały informacje o flecie pasującym do opisu Natsu. Powiedziała, że może to być "Kołysanka", flet śmierci. Eisenwald przejmują stację kolejową w mieście Oshibana. Piątka magów wymusza od innych drogę do tego miejsca i szybko spotyka tam mroczną gildię. Erigor ma jednak inne plany. Widząc jego ucieczkę, Erza wysyła w celu jego poszukiwania Graya i Natsu. Obydwaj magowie jednak szybko się rozdzielają. Gray spotyka na swojej drodze innego członka Eisenwald, Rayule. thumb|left|200px|Gray vs. Rayule Podczas gdy magowie walczą, Gray dowiaduje się o planie zabicia wszystkich mistrzów gildii na ich regularnym spotkaniu. Fullbuster szybko zamraża twarz swojemu przeciwnikowi i biegnie do Erzy, aby zawiadomić ją o planie. Następnie wpada na pomysł odnalezienia Kageyamy, który jako jedyny potrafi zniszczyć wiatrową ścianę Erigora. Kageyama zostaje jednak zraniony przez swojego towarzysza Krackę, który wbija mu nóż w plecy. Po wezwaniu przez Lucy jej nowego gwiezdnego ducha, Virgo, Gray dziękuje pannie za to, że zmieniła swoją postać na bardziej słodką i za to, że pomaga im uciec. Następnie widzi, że Pannie i Lucy spódnice lecą w górę ze względu na wiatr. Erza, Lucy i Gray zauważają, że wśród nich znów brakuje Natsu i Happy'ego, którzy udali się w pościg za Erigorem. W czterokołowcu Gray opowiada Kageyam'ie o życiu i śmierci, ale Lucy przerywa rozmowę i rozkazuje Grayowi, żeby go zabił, kiedy Kageyama na nią krzyczy. thumb|left|200px|Gray przed prawdziwą formą Lullaby. Kiedy widzą, że Happy i Natsu są cali, oraz że Salamander pokonał Erigora, magowie są szczęśliwi. Gray jak zwykle ma jakieś uwagi do Natsu i mówi, żeby nie odsłaniał klaty, bo robi się przez to bardziej dziecinny. Erza twierdzi, że dobrze wykonali swoją pracę. Wtedy Kageyama łapie w swoje ręce flet, który upuścił Erigor i rusza czterokołowcem do miasta Clover, aby zabić mistrzów gildii. Drużyna Natsu rusza za nim w pogoń. Na miejscu Makarov powstrzymuje Kageyamę przed użyciem fletu. Wtedy instrument zamienia się w ogromnego potwora, który sam zaczyna mówić. thumb|right|200px|Gray, Natsu i Erza przeciwko Lullaby. Gray sprzymierza się z Erzą i Natsu, aby pokonać potwora. Widząc ich ruch, kołysanka skupia się na ataku w kierunku mistrzów gildii. Aby ich chronić, Gray szybko używa '''Lodowego Tworzenia: Tarczy '''i zatrzymuje atak demona. Następnie podczas ataków trzech silnych magów, demon zostaje pokonany. Niestety podczas jego upadku, magowie zniszczyli także budynek zgromadzeń mistrzó i zmuszają Makarova do szybkiej ucieczki przed Runicznymi Rycerzami. Po powrocie do Magnolii, Gray pojawia się bez zapowiedzi w apartamencie Lucy. Widząc maga w swoim pokoju, Lucy jak zwykle się denerwuje i bije go. Fullbuster informuje ją, że przyszedł po nią, aby razem mogli obejrzeć walkę Natsu z Erzą. Lucy szybko zbiera się i wraz z Gray'em wychodzi, aby obejrzeć niezwykły pojedynek. Niestety podczas widowiska, Erza Scarlet zostaje aresztowana przez Runicznych Rycerzy. Saga Wyspa Galuna thumb|right|200px|Gray znajduje całą trójkę... Gray czeka na wyrok Erzy. Okazuje się, że to wszystko było tylko żartem, więc szybko pokazuje swoje niezadowolenie na ten temat. Następnie do gildii wchodzi Mystogan. Gray tak jak wszyscy staje się ofiarą Magii Snu zamaskowanego maga. Kiedy Mystogan opuszcza gildię i kończy się działanie jego magii, Gray wyjaśnia Lucy całą sytuację. Kiedy Natsu, Happy i Lucy biorą zlecenie dla magów klasy S, Makarov karze Laxusowi iść za nimi, ale jego wnuk się nie zgadza. Gray wstaje i zgłasza się na ochotnika. thumb|left|200px|...która jednak jest nie do powstrzymania. Gray dogania trójkę magów w mieście portowym Hargeon i próbuje ich powstrzymać. Jak zwykle wdaje się w kłótnie z Salamandrem, który szukał łodzi, która zabierze ich na przeklętą wyspę. Słysząc intencję Drużyny Natsu, właściciel jednej z łódzi Bobo zgadza się na zabranie ich na wyspę. Wykorzystując nieuwagę Fullbustera, Natsu uderza go i zabiera ze sobą. Na łodzi Bobo pokazuje magom swój demoniczny znak. Mówi też, że wszyscy na tamtej wyspie takie mają. Magowie nieco się boją. Nagle właściciel łodzi znika. Happy rozpoczyna poszukiwania, jednakowoż po mężczyźnie ślad zaginął. Wszystko staje się nieważne, kiedy ogromna fala uderza w łódź magów i zmywa ich na brzeg. Gray, zgadzając się na pomoc, idzie wraz z Natsu, Lucy i Happy'm w kierunku wyspiarskiej wioski. Cała czwórka spotyka wodza mieszkańców, Mokę, który prosi magów z Fairy Tail o zdjęcie z nich klątwy i o zniszczenie księżyca. thumb|right|200px|Znak Fairy Tail Gray'a. Uznając zadanie za niemożliwe, wyruszają na zbadanie lasu i zostają zaatakowani przez gigantyczną mysz. Pokonują ją i lokalizują opuszczoną światynię. Natsu, zastanawiając się nad wytrzymałością starych podłóg, zaczyna tupać mocno nogą. Przez to podłoże rozpada się, a magowie spadają w dół. Happy nie jest w stanie im pomóc, gdyż sam niemal udusił się połkniętą znalezioną kością. Lucy pomaga mu, dosłownie wyciągając rzecz z jego gardła. W jaskini odkryli zamrożonego demona Deliorę. Gray jest zszokowany. Magowie z Fairy Tail są zmuszeni do ukrycia się, gdyż pojawia się trójka innych magów: Sherry, Yuka Suzuki i Toby. Jednak ci szybko odchodzą, a Gray wyjaśnia innym, czym jest Deliora: nieśmiertelnym demonem, który zniszczył Ishban 10 lat temu, i który został zapieczętowany przez mistrzynię chłopaka - Ur, ryzykując przy tym własnym życiem. thumb|left|200px|Pierwsza walka przeciwko Lyon'owi. Grupa decyduje się poczekać na księżyc, aby zobaczyć jego udział w oddziałowywaniu na zamrożonego demona. Lucy przyzywa Gwiezdnego Ducha Lyrę dla zabicia czasu. Happy chce usłyszeć od niej piosenkę o rybkach, ale Lucy mówi Lyrze, by zaśpiewała coś, na co ma ochotę. Pieśń Gwiezdnego Ducha przywołuje wspomnienia Gray'a. Kiedy nadchodzi noc, grupa odkrywa, że światło księżyca pada prosto na Deliorę, i że jest to część rytuału Kropli Księżyca, który jest w stanie ożywić demona. Zespół ukrywa się, gdy nadchodzi czwórka magów: Reitei Lyon, Sherry, Yuka i Toby. Retei Lyon pyta pozostałych o rytuał, a następnie nakazuje trójce zrównać wyspiarską wioskę z ziemią. thumb|right|200px|Natsu zabiera Gray'a ze sobą. Wściekły z powodu słów Reitei Lyon'a, Natsu wyskakuje z ukrycia i krzyczy, że wszystkich powstrzyma. Gray natomiast rzuca się do ataku. Okazuje się, że Reitei Lyon także używa Magii Lodowego Tworzenia. Natsu zostaje częściowo zamrożony, a Gray każe Happy'emu uciekać wraz z Lucy, podczas gdy on kontynuuje walkę z Lyon'em. Po ucieczce kota i dziewczyny, Gray kopie Natsu, staczając go w dół góry, aby ochronić go przez magią Lyon'a. Gray krzyczy na wrogiego maga, twierdząc, że Ur poświęciła życie, pieczętując Deliorę, a on chce wszystko zniszczyć. Na to Lyon pyta go tylko, jak może żyć ze świadomością, że zabił Ur. Następuje walka. Podczas pojedynku Lyon ujawnia, że wskrzesi demona, którego Ur nie mogła zabić i pokona go. Wówczas przewyższy nauczycielkę. Gray twierdzi, że to niemożliwe. Lyon jednak przypomina mu, że gdy był młodszy to samo mówili do niego, ale czarnowłosy i tak wyzwał demona. W wyniku zginęła Ur. Opanowany żalem, Gray przegrywa walkę i traci przytomność. Kiedy się budzi, widzi Natsu zabierającego go ze sobą. W drodze do wioski Natsu uświadamia Maga Lodu, że nie powinien użalać się nad porażką, gdyż jest przecież z Fairy Tail, gildii, która nie zna znaczenia słowa 'stop'. thumb|left|200px|Gray sprzeciwia się Erzie. Podczas powrotu Gray ponownie traci przytomność. Kiedy Sherry, Yuka i Toby zjawiają się w wiosce, mieszkańcy zabierają czarnowłosego, zostawiając na polu walki Natsu, Lucy i Happy'ego. Następnego ranka budzi się i znajduje Erzę, która przybyła, by zabrać ich z powrotem do gildii. Próbuje wyjaśnić powagę sytuacji, jednak ta twierdzi, że nic jej to nie obchodzi. Gray jest rozczarowany postawą Erzy i mówi, że pomoże ludziom z wioski bez względu na to czy się jej to podoba, czy nie. Następnie Gray biegnie, aby znaleźć Natsu. Podczas biegu w stronę ruin, Erza, Lucy i Happy doganiają go. Czerwonowłosa jednak zgadza się pomóc. Gray wyjaśnia motywy kierujące Lyon'em i ujawnia grupie, że tak naprawdę Ur żyje. thumb|150px|Gray jest gotowy do poświęcenia swojego życia. Grupa zauważa, że ruiny są przesunięte dzięki Natsu. Nagle magowie zostają zaatakowani przez pomocników Lyon'a, ocalonych z poprzednich ataków Deliory. Erza każe Gray'owi iść, podczas gdy ona, Lucy i Happy zatrzymają przeciwników. Gray zjawia się w ruinach i mówi Natsu, by się odsunął. Następnie wyzywa Lyon'a i rozpoczyna użycie '''Lodowej Skorupy. Lyon myśli, że czarnowłosy blefuje, wobec czego nie rusza się z miejsca. Jednak Natsu wiedząc, co Lodowa Skorupa zrobi z Gray'em, uderza chłopaka, by go zatrzymać. Rozpoczyna się sprzeczka. Gray mówi, że jest gotowany na śmierć, aby powstrzymać Lyon'a, ale Natsu twierdzi, by przestał uciekać. Nagle ruiny zaczynają powracać do dawnej pozycji dzięki Zalty'emu. Wściekły Natsu biegnie za nim, zostawiając Lyon'a Gray'owi. Gray próbuje przekonać dawnego przyjaciela do zaprzestania walki, mówiąc mu, że Ur żyje jako lód. Lyon jednak przebija czarnowłosego mieczem i twierdzi, że wiedział o tym cały czas. Gray upada na ziemię, posyłając Lyon'owi pełne nienawiści i gniewu spojrzenie. thumb|left|200px|Gray uderza Lyon'a. Wściekły Gray atakuje Lyon'a, porzucając wszelkie próby pogodzenia się. Lyon jest zaskoczony mocą Gray'a i atakuje go za pomocą zaklęcia Lodowe Tworzenie: Śnieżny Smok. Lyon mówi, że Deliora wkrótce zostanie ożywiony dzięki Zalty'emu, lecz Gray ostrzega go, by nie lekceważył Natsu. Podczas gdy dwójka kontynuuje walkę, ruiny zaczynają się trząść. Lyon mówi Gray'owi, że robili wszystko, by to osiągnąć. Gray myśli, że to bez sensu. Kiedy Lyon karci go za zabawę w jakiejś gildii, twierdzi, że po prostu szedł za radą Ur, aby znaleźć silniejszych przeciwników na zachodzie. Mówi Lyon'owi o swoim pierwszym dniu w Fairy Tail, gdzie mistrz oznajmił mu, że stan Ur jest wieczny. Następnie twierdzi, że jest zniesmaczony działaniami Lyon'a, który widzi tylko swoje ambicje. Lyon atakuje, jednak Gray blokuje jego Śnieżnego Tygrysa, używając zaklęcia Lodowe Tworzenie: Więzienie. Tygrys nie może się wydostać. Gray wyjaśnia, że to dlatego, iż tworzenie Lyon'a jest niewyważone, ze względu na używanie przez niego tylko jednej ręki. Następnie czarnowłosy używa Lodowego Działa, aby wykończyć przeciwnika. Chwilę później potworny hałas wypełnia powietrze. Deliora jest wolny i Gray decyduje się na użycie Lodowej Skorupy, gdyż jest to, według niego, jedyny sposób na powstrzymanie demona. thumb|right|200px|Czyżby kara za złamanie zasad? Gray stoi twarzą w twarz z Deliorą. Natsu mówi do czarnowłosego, że powinni powstrzymać demona, jednak przerywa mu Lyon, twierdzący, iż to on go pokona, aby przewyższyć Ur. Gray uderza go, przez co Lyon traci przytomność. Ponownie zaczyna rzucać czar Lodowa Skorupa. Jednak Natsu staje krok przed Gray'em, zatrzymując go przed dalszym działaniem. Twierdzi, że nie chce, aby czarnowłosy zginął. Kiedy Deliora atakuje Natsu, zaczyna się rozpadać, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich obecnych. Nagle zdają sobie sprawę z tego, że demon został powoli wyniszczany przez lód Ur. Gray zaczyna płakać, dziękując mistrzyni za zapięczetowanie jego mroku. Po powrocie do odbudowanej wsi (dzięki Łukowi Czasu Zalty'ego), Erza wyjaśnia, że transformacja mieszkańców w demony była fałszywa. Czerwonowłosa prosi Natsu o pomoc w "zniszczeniu księżyca". Jednak rzeczą, którą naprawdę niszczą, jest wywołująca amnezję bariera otaczająca wyspę. To sprawiło, że mieszkańcy zaczęli myśleć, iż są ludźmi, podczas gdy tak naprawdę cały czas byli demonami. Po wyjaśnieniach i zakończeniu zadania, zespół opuszcza wyspę i wraca do Fairy Tail. Saga Phantom Lord thumb|left|200px|Gray i reszta znajdują zniszczoną gildię. Po powrocie do gildi wszyscy oprócz Lucy są niezadowoleni, że Erza nie pozwoliła im przyjąć nagrody, która wynosiła 7 milionów klejnotów. Lucy cieszy się tylko dlatego, iż otrzymała Złoty Zodiakalny Klucz Sagittariusa, jako nagrodę za wykonanie zadania na Wyspie Galuna. Happy sugeruje, że powinni sprzedać klucz, ale Lucy kategorycznie odmawia. Erza przypomina im o karze, która ich czeka. Jednak to staje się nieistotne, kiedy odkryją, że gildia została zaatakowana przez ich odwiecznych rywali, Phantom Lord. Drużyna rozmawia z mistrzem Makarovem o zniszczeniach, ale ten uderza ich w głowy i mówi, żeby o tym zapomnieli. thumb|right|200px|Atak Fairy Tail na gildię Phantom Lord. Gray, Erza, Natsu i Happy zaskakują Lucy w jej mieszkaniu. Erza mówi im, że muszą trzymać się razem, w razie gdyby ktoś został zaatakowany. Jednak to już się stało z członkami grupy Shadow Gear (Levy McGarden, Jet i Droy) których znaleziono przybitych do drzewa następnego ranka. Kiedy mistrz Makarov się o tym dowiaduje, ogłasza wojnę z Phantom Lord. Gray atakuje Phantom Lord z innymi członkami gildi, niestety są oni zmuszeni do odwrotu, ponieważ Makarov traci swą magiczną moc po ataku członka Czwartego Elementu i mistrza gildii Phantom Lord. Po powrocie do gildii, Gray i inni są nieco zdziwieni historią Lucy i pocieszają dziewczynę. Właśnie wtedy czują wstrząsy i ruszają na zewnątrz zobaczyć, co jest tego przyczyną: gildia Phantom Lord dosłownie chodzi, poruszając się na sześciu nogach. Atakują Fairy Tail z swojego magicznego działa Jupiter, ale Erza zatrzymuje potężną kule energi zanim dociera ona do gildii, przypłacając to utratą przytomności. Jose Porla każe członkom gildi Fairy Tail oddać Lucy, lecz otrzymuje stanowczą odmowę. Mistrz Phantom Lord daje im 15 minut zanim Jupiter ponownie się załaduje. Zamiast czekać na zniszczenie, Gray i Elfman podążają za Natsu i Happy'm, aby zniszczyć siedzibę wrogiej gildii. thumb|right|200px|Wyobrażenie Graya wg. Juvii Gray i Elfman zjawiają się dosłownie w porę, aby uratować cierpiącego na chorobę lokomocyjną Natsu przed Totomaru, który jest jednym z magów Czwartego Elementu. Happy wylatuje na zewnątrz, aby sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Wraca z powrotem i mówi reszcie, że gildia zebrała potężną ilość magii, dzięki której zaczyna rzucać zaklęcie Abyss Break, zdolne zniszczyć połowę Magnolii. Wówczas cała czwórka decyduje się rozdzielić, aby znaleźć źródło zasilania ruchomej gildii. Gray idzie na górę, gdzie spotyka Juvię Lockser, należącą do Czwartego Elementu. Dziewczyna niemal natychmiast wykazuje swoje romantyczne zainteresowanie czarnowłosym. Deklaruje swoją porażkę, odwraca się i odchodzi. Niemniej jednak, Juvia zmienia zdanie i chcąc zachować Gray'a dla siebie, zamyka go w Wodnym Więzieniu. Powoduje to niestety otwarcie rany po walce z Lyon'em. Czarnowłosy szybko zamraża wodę wokół siebie. Gray rozbiera się jak zwykle, co przyprawia Juvię o szybsze bicie serca. Gray atakuje dziewczynę zaklęciem Lodowe Tworzenie: Lanca i jest zaskoczony, kiedy jego atak przechodzi przez nią, nie czyniąc jej krzywdy. Gdy Juvia próbuje przekonać czarnowłosego do zaprzestania walki i oddania im Lucy, ten oznajmia, że nigdy się nie podda i nie opuści towarzysza, nawet jeśli to oznacza dla niego śmierć. Juvia odbiera tę informację w zły sposób i zaczyna myśleć, że Lucy jest dziewczyną Gray'a. thumb|left|200px|Gray ratuje Juvię. Juvia staje się wściekła na Lucy, zmyla Gray'a i atakuje go wrzątkiem. Fullbuster próbuje zamrozić wrzącą wodę i udaje mu się, jednakowoż w trakcie przypadkowo łapie Juvię za pierś. Szybko ją puszcza i przeprasza, co zaskakuje dziewczynę. Wówczas Juvia próbuje wyznać swoją miłość do Gray'a, jednak zanim jej się to udało, czarnowłosy oznajmia, iż padający deszcz jest przygnębiający. Rozwściecza to Juvię, która ponawia atak na Fullbuster'a. Mimo wszystko, Gray pokonuje ją, zaś po walce, nieustannie towarzyszący Juvii deszcz przestaje padać. Później, Gray próbuje walczyć z mistrzem gildii Phantom Lord (Jose Porla) wraz z Erzą, Elfmanem i Mirajane, ale biorąc pod uwagę ich wyczerpane możliwości, Elfman, Gray i Mirajane zostają łatwo pokonani. Erza próbuje walczyć sama. Nagle pojawia się Makarov, a reszta odchodzi, pozwalając mu walczyć z Josem. Po klęsce Phantom Lord, Gray pomaga przy odbudowie gildii, będąc szpiegowanym przez Juvię. Fullbuster jest zaskoczony, kiedy dostaje pudełko na lunch z posiłkiem od Juvii, po tym jak powiedział, że jest głodny. Oczywiście nie wie, że to od niebieskowłosej. Mając pewne obawy przed jedzeniem, oddaje pudełko Natsu. Gdy Loke oddał im Klucze do Gwiezdnych Bram Lucy, Gray, wraz z Natsu, Erzą i Happy'm, udają się do domu blondynki. Znajdują tam jednak tylko karteczkę z napisem "Wracam do domu". Zespół wyrusza po Lucy. Po przybyciu do rezydencji Heartfiliów, zastają tam dziewczynę, która wyjaśnia im, że wcale nie zamierzała opuszczać Fairy Tail. Wszyscy czują ulgę i są zaskoczeni wielkością posiadłości Heartfiliów. Grupa powraca do domu. Pięć dni później, kiedy gildia była już w stanie przyjmować oferty pracy, Drużyna Natsu bierze swoją pierwszą misję, jako oficjalny zespół. W czasie wykonywania zadania niszczą pół miasta. Saga Loke thumb|right|200px|Gray wciela się w rolę 'tego złego'. Zauważywszy Lucy użalającą się nad małą ilością pieniędzy, Mirajane proponuje jej podjąć się prostej pracy w teatrze. Drużyna Natsu otrzymuje tydzień na próby. Ich ostateczny pokaz jest niezbyt dobry, nie ma sensu i ostatecznie cała piątka doprowadza do zniszczenia teatru, ale mimo wszystko, są gorąco oklaskiwani. Odnoszą sukces, zostają przetrzymani na kolejny tydzień i wystawiają trzy przedstawienia dziennie. Podejmują się innej pracy, a po jej zakończeniu spotykają Lokego, który jednak szybko się zmywa po ujrzeniu Lucy. Widząc, jak szybko wykonali swoją misję, decydują się na spędzenie nocy w miejscowości Hosenka. Natsu, Erza i Gray biorą udział w bitwie na poduszki. Gray wygrywa, jednak Natsu nie potrafi się z tym pogodzić. Wobec tego oboje kłócą się i pytają Lucy, kto był lepszy. Wzburzona blondynka przerywa ich sprzeczkę, chociaż do tej pory tylko Erza była w stanie to zrobić. Później, gdy Lucy wraca do swojego mieszkania, nagle wbiega Gray, oznajmiając jej, że Loke opuścił Fairy Tail. Następnie wraz z innymi rozpoczyna poszukiwania chłopaka. Saga Wieża Niebios thumb|left|200px|Gray i Juvia spotykają Simona. Czarnowłosy okazuje zaskoczenie wieścią, iż Loke jest Gwiezdnym Duchem. Lucy wyjaśnia Gray'owi, Natsu i Happy'emu, że obecnie Loke to Leo, Lew i lider Zodiaków. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż nie może już spędzić więcej czasu w świecie ludzi, Gwiezdny Duch daje całej czwórce, jak wcześniej Erzie, bilety do luksusowego ośrodka. Juvia podąża za grupą i szpieguje Gray'a. Później podchodzi do niego w kasynie. Podczas rozmowy zostają zaatakowani przez Simona, wysokiego i bezwzględnego maga, który specjalizuje się w Magii Ciemności. Ów wspomniany dopytuje się o miejsce pobytu Erzy. Gray jest w stanie uciec z pomocą Juvii, która ukrywa go wewnątrz swojego wodnego ciała. Wraz z porwaniem Erzy i Happy'ego, drużyna (dodając Juvię) decyduje się ich uratować, korzystając z nosa Natsu, który jest w stanie wyśledzić Erzę. Kiedy dostają się na wyspę, gdzie stoi Wieża Niebios, znajdują czerwonowłosą. Ta wyjawia informacje ze swojej przeszłości. Po skończeniu opowieści Erzy, pojawiają się Simon i Shô. Dołączają do grupy, aby powstrzymać Jellala Fernandesa. Kiedy Jellal aktywuje Grę Niebios, Sho zamyka Erzę w jednej ze swoich kart, w celu chronienia jej, a następnie ucieka, chcąc samemu walczyć z Jellalem. Simon opuszcza grupę, aby śledzić Sho, pozostawiając Gray'owi, Lucy i Juvii zadanie odnalezienia Natsu. Jednak Gray podąża za tamtą dwójką, wcześniej prosząc dziewczyny, by to one zajęły się poszukiwaniami różowowłosego. thumb|right|Gray atakowany przez Fukuro. Gray natyka się na Fukuro, członka gildii Death's Head Caucus i drużyny Trinity Raven, który zakończył walkę z Natsu dosłownym 'wchłonięciem' go i jego magii. Czarnowłosy interweniuje dokładnie w chwili, w której mężczyzna zaczął wypróbowywać płomienie na Simonie i Happy'm. Rozpoczyna się walka między Magiem Lodu a Fukuro. Gray wytrzymuje gorąco ognistych ataków ukradzionych Natsu przez człowieka-sowę, a ponadto jest w stanie zamrozić płomienie. Fullbuster komentuje przy tym, że ogień różowowłosego jest o wiele silniejszy. Nieco później Fukuro próbuje pochłonąć Gray'a wraz z magią, ten jednak zamraża jego dziób, zmuszając go tym samym do wycofania się. W przypływie wściekłości, czarnowłosy używa czaru Lodowy Miecz: Taniec Siedmiu Cięć, aby wyeliminować członka Trinity Raven i uwolnić Natsu. Gray, choć wygrywa, odnosi sporą ilość obrażeń. Simon prosi Happy'ego, by ten zabrał Fullbustera poza wieżę. Uciekają z wyspy na łodzi wraz z Juvią, Lucy, Wally'm i Millianną oraz patrzą, jak Etherion uderza w wieżę. Myśląc, że Erza i Natsu mogli zginąć, drużyna odczuwa ulgę, kiedy oboje pojawiają się na brzegu. Wszyscy odzyskują siły w hotelu, gdzie Natsu przesypia trzy dni, budząc się tylko raz - kiedy Gray mu umniejsza. W końcu magowie Fairy Tail wraz z pokazem sztucznych ogni żegnają się z poprzednimi wrogami w całkowitej zgodzie. Saga Festiwal Walk thumb|left|150px|Drużyna Natsu podziwia nowy budynek gildii Po wydarzeniach na rajskiej wieży Gray z przyjaciółmi wracają do Gildii. Jest pod wielkim wrażeniem po zobaczeniu ich nowej siedziby. Również pozytywnie przyjmuje wiadomość przyjęcia Juvii do Fairy Tail. Przyjęcie Gajeela przyjmuje znacznie mniej entuzjastycznie. Następnego dnia przybywa reporter z magazynu „Czarodziej”. Gdy zadaje lodowemu magowi pytanie czemu się rozbiera, ten zarzuca mu że wyzywa go od zboczeńców(przy okazji gubiąc spodnie). Później, na polecenie mistrza, bierze pod opiekę Juvię i razem ruszają na misję. Tydzień później odbywa się festiwal zbiorów w Mangolii, w której Fairy Tail bierze udział. Gray ogląda konkurs „Miss Festiwalu”. Nagłe pojawienie się Evergreen wywołuje zaskoczenie wśród oglądających. Gray ostrzega Lucy przed patrzeniem w jej oczy, niestety za późno. Z przerażeniem ogląda jak po kolei przybywają Fred, Bickslow i Laxus. Elektryczny Zabójca Smoków wyjaśnia zasady wymyślonego przez niego konkursu a dziewczyny biorące udział w „ Miss festiwalu” są jego zakładnikami. Bez problemu odpiera atak Natsu po czym znika z drużyną Raijinshu. Fairy Tail rzuca się na poszukiwanie Laxusa. Gray robi to samo, jest jednak świadkiem jak Mistrz nie może wyjść z budynku. Chłopak próbuje pomóc wydostać się Makarovi, ten jednak wyjaśnia że jest to pułapka zastawiona przez Freda. Gray rusza informując mistrza, że da z siebie wszystko i nie będzie miał litości dla Laxusa. thumb|left|150px|Gray kontra Bickslow. thumb|right|150px|Gray uderza Bickslowa. Gray trafia na Bickslowa. Wywiązuje się walka. Lodowy mag zamraża totemy członka Raijinshu, władca marionetek zaczyna jednak używać manekiny ze sklepu. Chłopak postanawia zamrozić Bickslowa, ten jednak ucieka. Gray rzuca się za nim w pogoń i wpada w pułapkę, gdzie nie można używać magii. Lodowy mag ciężko obrywa od manekinów, zostaje ranny . Mimo to rzuca się ostatkiem sił na Bickslowa i go uderza, po czym mdleje. thumb|left|150px|Gray używa telepatii Warrena. thumb|right|150px|Gray i Warren obrywają piorunami. Po jakimś czasie Gray odzyskuje przytomność i spotyka Warrena, który zaczyna łączyć się telepatią z członkami gildii. Lodowy mag staje się świadkiem kłótni pomiędzy przyjaciółmi. Gray uspokaja ich informując, że należy zniszczyć lakrymy za wszelką cenę. Po wydanym rozkazie od Erzy Fairy Tail niszczy kule, po czym obrywają piorunami. Pomimo tego wszyscy przeżyli i są w dobrym humorze. Erza komentuje to stwierdzając, że ludzie są mało myślni na co lodowy mag odpowiada:”I kto to mówi”. Później Gray jest świadkiem użycia „Prawa Wróżek”, które jednak nic mu nie robi. Po pokonaniu Laxusa i zażegnaniu konfliktu Fairy Tail powraca do świętowania festiwalu. Ze względu na to, że jest sporo rannych to każdy weźmie udział w paradzie. Gray patrząc na dwóch obandażowanych zabójców smoków zastawia się, czy oni będą w stanie brać udział w czymkolwiek. thumb|left|150px|Prezentacja Graya i Juvi na paradzie. Wieczorem Fairy Tail bierze udział w paradzie. Gray występuje z Juvią dając pokaz magii lodu i wody. Saga Oración Seis thumb|left|150px|Gray wybiera zadanie. Po wydarzeniach związanych z festiwalem i Laxusem, drużyna Natsu postanawia iść na kolejną misję. Gray wybiera zlecenie na złapanie Velveto, co przypada reszcie do gustu. Jest bardzo podekscytowany(jak reszta drużyny) zadaniem. Niespodziewana zmiana decyzji Lucy zaskakuje drużynę. Później Gray z ekipą odnajdują Lucy w Acalyphi. Są zaniepokojeni nagłą ucieczką Lucy. Informują też o niewykonaniu zadania. thumb|right|150px|Gray w „stroju” kelnera. Drużyna Natsu przyjmuje pracę kelnerów w restauracji „8Island”. Gray, w przeciwieństwie do Lucy, jest zadowolony z pracy. Przypomina gwiezdnemu magowi że pracują na jej czynsz, co nieco uspokaja oburzoną dziewczynę. Wskazuje też na Erzę, jako przykład dobrze pracującej osoby. Po skończonej pracy(w której lodowy mag rozumie, co czuje Mira, jak pracuje w gildii) Drużyna Natsu ucina rozmowę z właścicielem knajpy i byłym członkiem rady – Yajimą. Właściciel dziękuje im za wszystko, przeprasza za problemy związane z działem Etherionu, informuje o sytuacji w radzie oraz ostrzega Natsu i Graya, że nie ma już nikogo w radzie, kto by się wstawił za Fairy Tail w razie kłopotów. Po powrocie Drużyny Natsu z ich ostatniej misji, wszyscy zauważają wykres mrocznych gildii autorstwa Mirajane. Widzą tam między innymi gildię Eisenwald, którą pokonali w jednej ze swoich pierwszych misji oraz rozwiązaną po ataku przez Raijinshuu Ghoul Spirit. Na środku, dużymi literami napisane były trzy gildie; Grimoire Heart, Oración Seis oraz Tartaros. Gray i reszta paczki dowiadują się, że jest to tzw. Sojusz Balam, w którego skład wchodzą trzy najsilniejsze mroczne gildie. Kiedy drużyna pyta, w jakim celu rozrysowano to drzewko do budynku wchodzi Makarov, który mówi, że ostatnio Oración Seis stali się bardzo aktywni. Członkowie Fairy Tail dowiadują się, że podczas rady mistrzów powołano sojusz czterech gildii, którzy jako Drużyna Światła mają doprowadzić do zniszczenia Oración Seis. Z Fairy Tail wybrani zostają Lucy, Gray, Erza i Natsu, któremu towarzyszy Happy. thumb|left|150px|Gray szuka ubrań. Po dotarciu do jednego z budynków Gildii Blue Pegasus, która również należy do sojuszu, reprezentacja Fairy Tail dociera tam jako pierwsza. Z początku jest tam cicho, nikogo nie widać. Wreszcie pojawiają się The Trimers z Blue Pegasus i w swój typowy sposób witają panie i olewają panów. Na miejscu pojawia się również Ichiya. Zachowanie Blue Pegasusa wywołuje złość Graya, który ostrzega przed sprowokowaniem bójki. Atmosfera jeszcze bardziej się pogarsza, gdy pojawia się Lyon, wywołując zaskoczenie lodowego maga. Napiętą sytuację uspokaja dopiero pojawienie się Jury. Wszyscy oczekują na jednego maga z Cait Shelter. Gray jest oburzony, ze na tak ważną misję owa gildia wysyła tylko jednego członka. Jest zaskoczony, gdy tym osobnikiem okazuje się być dziewczynka, Wendy(a jeszcze bardziej jest zaskoczony z ignorowaniem tego faktu przez Jurę). Widząc zastanawiającego się Natsu, pyta o co chodzi. Ten mówi, że słyszał gdzieś imię tej dziewczyny, po czym prosi lodowego maga by ją zapamiętał(wprawiając Graya w osłupienie). Następuje wyjaśnienie sytuacji na temat Oracion Seis, Nirwany i planów, by ich powstrzymać. Gray zastanawia się, jak zbiorą szóstkę członków Oracion Seis w ich bazie i co potem zrobią. Plan nieco psuje Natsu, który własnoręcznie postanawia wykończyć mroczną gildię. Na rozkaz Erzy ruszają za smoczym zabójcą. Gray komentuje głupotę Natsu. thumb|right|150px|Gray i Natsu powaleni przez Racera. Gray z reszta próbują dogonić Natsu. Nagle smoczy zabójca się zatrzymuje, przez co lodowy mag na niego wpada. Widzi statek Christina, który chwilę później na ich oczach zostaje zniszczony. Wyczuwa też że ktoś się zbliża i tym „ktoś” okazują się być członkowie Oracion Seis. Natsu i Gray rzucają się na przeciwnika, lecz szybko zostają powaleni przez Racera. Chwilę później jest świadkiem nieudanego ataku Natsu na Midnighta. Widząc jak Racer ponownie atakuje Natsu, Gray postanawia pomóc przyjacielowi lecz duchy gwiezdne, Bliźniaki, zamieniają się w sobowtóra lodowego maga i go atakują. Gdy już wszyscy leżą pokonani Gray stwierdza, że wróg jest zbyt silny. Brain szykując się do ostatecznego zabicia swych przeciwników nagle zauważa Wendy. Członek mrocznej gildii wygłasza krótki monolog na temat Wendy, po czym porywa dziewczynkę(i przy okazji Happiego). Brain używa ostatecznego ataku na wrogach, ale drużynę Światła z opresji ratuje Jura. thumb|left|150px|Gray pokonuje Graya. thumb|right|150px|Gray powstrzymuje Lyona. Ichiya rozsyła perfumy, które uśmierzają ból poobijanych członków sojuszu. Gray jest zaskoczony widokiem poobijanego lidera Blue Pegasus. To uczucie nie opuszcza chłopaka, gdy widzi skrzydła u Carli. Przewyższający informuje, że należy zachować rozwagę w obecnej sytuacji, wskazuje też na Erzę która jest męczona przez rozszerzającą się truciznę w jej ciele. Tytania jednak nie zamierza się poddać i rozkazuje sobie uciąć rękę, w której jest rana od ukąszenia co wywołuje sprzeciw Fairy Tail oraz Blue Pegasusa. Tej czynności postanawia dokonać Lyon. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymuje go Gray mówiąc, że nie zgadza się na taki sposób. Carla informuje ich, że Wendy może uratować Erzę dodając, że dziewczynka jest zabójcą smoków(co wywołuje zaskoczenie u wszystkich). Drużyna światła zatem daje sobie nowy cel – uratowanie Wendy. thumb|left|150px|Natsu i Gray zostają otoczeni. Gray jest w drużynie z Natsu i Carlą. Słucha rozmowy pomiędzy kotem a zabójcą smoków na temat Wendy i zniknięciu smoków. Nagle widzą drzewa, które są czarne. Niespodziewanie zostają też otoczeni przez gildie Naked Mummy. Mimo przewagi liczebnej wroga, Gray i Natsu się nie przerażają. Gray odpowiada, że to mu pasuje i dodaje, że powiedzą im gdzie przebywa Oracion Seis. Chłopaki ruszają do walki i stopniowo eliminują wrogów. Po chwili pokonują wszystkich stwierdzając, że mroczna gildia nie była taka słaba jak myśleli. Natsu przystępuje do wyciągania informacji na temat miejsca siedziby bazy wroga. thumb|right|150px|Natsu,Gray i Carla docierają do siedziby Oracion Seis. Natsu, Gray i Carla docierają pierwsi do miejsca przebywania Oracion Seis. Carla ucisza krzyczącego Natsu mówiąc, że mogą tu być wrogowie. Niespodziewanie zostają zaatakowani przez Racera. Gray postanawia go wziąć na siebie, zaś Natsu i Carli każe iść na dół po Wendy. Lodowy mag powstrzymuje wroga, po czym tworzy „zjeżdżalnie” by smoczy zabójca i kot szybko zjechali do celu. thumb|left|150px|Gray powstrzymuje Racera. Trwa walka Graya z Racerem. Nagle Racer z lodowym magiem zauważają na niebie Happiego i Carlę, którzy trzymają Natsu oraz Wendy. Gray jest uradowany z tego powodu, wróg jest zaskoczony, że im się udało. Postanawia zaatakować Natsu i Wendy. Gray ostrzega zabójcę smoków, niestety za późno. Strącony Natsu próbuje ratować swych towarzyszy, lecz Racer postanawia im przeszkodzić. W ostatniej chwili z opresji ratuje ich Gray. Lodowy mag rozkazuje Natsu lecieć do Erzy a on sam powstrzyma członka Oracion Seis, nawet za cenę życia. Racer nie jest zadowolony, że chłopak znów go powstrzymał, na co Gray odpowiada że zatrzyma go tyle razy, ile trzeba. Mówi też na temat wyższości „wróżek” nad Oracion Seis. thumb|right|150px|Lyon dołącza do Graya. Racer demonstruje swoja szybkość Grayowi, przy okazji dodając ze nie będzie miał problemu z zabiciem lodowego maga oraz dogonienie Natsu. Członek Oracion Seis przywołuje „hordę motocykli”, które atakują Graya. Lodowy mag widząc że jego wróg jeździ na motocyklu, sam wskakuje na jedną z maszyn, po czym rozpoczyna za nim pościg. Przeciwnicy próbują strącić się z motoru. Niespodziewanie na ich drodze pojawiają się Lyon i Sherry. Gray krzyczy do lodowego maga, by wskakiwał na motor co tamten to czyni. Członek Fairy Tail informuje go, że Wendy jest z Natsu oraz mówi mu, by atakował wroga gdyż ciężko mu prowadzić motor i atakować magią jednocześnie. Lyon odpowiada mu, że pokaże na czym polega prawdziwa magia tworzenia(irytując specjalnie Graya) po czym składa obie ręce to ataku wywołując zaskoczenie u kolegi. Lyon odpowiada, że tak ich uczyła Ur, co wywołuje uśmiech na twarzy członka Fairy Tail. thumb|left|150px|Współpraca Graya i Lyona. Lyon niszczy motocykl Racera, ten odwdzięcza się tym samym. Lodowi magowie atakują przeciwnika, ten jednak skutecznie unika ich ataków. Gray jest zestresowany sytuacją, przyjaciel go uspokaja i mówi mu, by się skoncentrował. Obaj panowie się rozbierają wywołując zdziwienie u Sherry oraz Racera. Chłopaki współpracują podczas ataku, lecz wróg skutecznie ich unika i kontratakuje. Gray jest wkurzony obecną sytuacją, niespodziewanie jednak Lyon informuje, że znalazł słaby punkt członka Oracion Seis. thumb|right|150px|Gray z lodowym łukiem. Lodowi magowie po cichu rozmawiają ze sobą. Gray wydaje się zaskoczony, niespodziewanie Lyon zamraża swojego przyjaciela mówiąc, że nie jest mu potrzebny. Członek Fairy Tail nie rozumie zachowania kolegi, ten odpowiada by się przyglądał. Gray jest świadkiem walki Lyona z Racem. Widzi jak lodowy mag odciąga wroga od niego. Gdy obaj panowie znajdują się odpowiednio daleko, Gray, zgodnie z planem, uwalnia się z lodowej bryły po czym strzela do Raceca z lodowego łuku. Gray podchodzi do Lyona. Obaj są zadowoleni ze zwycięstwa. Racer jednak wstaje z ziemi i rusza na Graya mając na sobie wybuchowe lakrymy. W ostatniej chwili swojego przyjaciela ratuje Lyon, biorąc wroga na siebie i strącając się z nim w przepaść. Dochodzi do wybuchu. Gray jest wstrząśnięty – rusza w poszukiwaniu swojego przyjaciela nie wierząc, że zginął. Sherry każe robić to samo. Saga Daphne (tylko anime) Saga Edolas Saga Drzewo Tenrou Saga X791 Gray zostaje znaleziony przez członków Fairy Tail i Blue Pegasus. Pojawia się Mavis Vermilion i oznajmia, że to ona uratowała magów przed Acknologią. Ujawnia również, że jest założycielką Fairy Tail i pierwszą mistrzynią gildii. Wyjaśnia im kilka znaczących spraw, takich jak na przykład fakt, iż od egzaminu minęło 7 lat, a następnie znika uśmiechnięta, zostawiając magów. Gray wraca razem z innymi do gildii, gdzie razem z Erzą, Natsu i Gajeel'em pokonują członków Twilight Ogre, którzy grożą Romeo. Dawno niewidziani magowie zostają przywitani z wielką radością. W trakcie przyjęcia wystawionego z okazji powrotu zaginionych magów, do gildii wchodzą członkowie Lamia Scale, w tym Lyon Vastia wyznający miłość Juvii, co spotkało się z niezadowoleniem ze strony Gray'a. Jakiś czas później rozmawiają ze sobą na osobności. Lyon pyta czarnowłosego, czy zna Ultear i Meredy, a następnie dzieli się z nim szokującymi informacjami na ich temat. Saga Klucz Gwieździstego Nieba (tylko anime) Saga Wielki Turniej Magiczny Dwa tygodnie później, Gray i jego przyjaciele siedzą przy stole i rozmawiają na temat gildii Sabertooth, która jest aktualnym numerem jeden w Królestwie Fiore. Alzack, Bisca, oraz Romeo mówią też o tym, jak mało znaczące stało się Fairy Tail. Gray jest zaskoczony pozytywnym nastawieniem Natsu, który widzi w tym świetną szansę odbudowania reputacji gildii i przywrócenia jej dawnej świetności. thumb|180px|left|Nowy wizerunek Gray'a. Gray pojawia się po walce Natsu i Maxa. Twierdzi, że ich moc nie pasuje już do tego świata, bo stali w miejscu przez siedem lat. Wendy, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy i Carla postanawiają poszukać jakiegoś sposobu na zwiększenie swojej mocy. Udają się do mieszkającej w lesie przyjaciółki Makarova. Ta jednak, znana ze swojej niechęci do ludzi, odmawia im pomocy. Wszyscy są zmuszeni do ucieczki. Po chwili leżą zmęczeni w lesie. Fullbuster zauważa smutną Wendy. Myśli, że to Porlyusica ją przestraszyła. Ta jednak zaprzecza. Mówi, że zapach i głos tej kobiety były takie same jak Grandine. Gray podobnie jak pozostali jest zaskoczony tą informacją. W pewnym momencie za jego plecami pojawia się wspomniana kobieta, wyznając, że w rzeczywistości jest Edolańską wersją Niebiańskiego Smoka. Po powrocie stają się świadkami kłótni między Macao a Romeem. Powodem ich sprzeczki jest przystąpienie do jakiegoś turnieju. Gray, Lucy, Natsu i Wendy obserwują głosowanie członków Fairy Tail, którzy dość sceptycznie reagują na pomysł chłopca. Wtedy nastolatek ogłasza, że rozgrywki, o które toczą spór to Wielki Turniej Magiczny. Jeśli go wygrają, zdobędą nie tylko 30 mln klejnotów, ale też tytuł najsilniejszej gildii w Fiore. thumb|right|200px|Gray trenuje do Turnieju W ramach treningu Drużyna Natsu i Shadow Gear wraz z Juvią i Wendy wybierają się na plażę. Poświęcają go jednak rozrywce. Gray i Natsu organizują sobie zawody w pływaniu, lepieniu zamków z piasku, opalaniu i jedzeniu. Potem zmęczeni idą się zdrzemnąć. Po odpoczynku Gray zabiera się za trening. Wieczorem, wraz z pozostałymi chłopakami idzie podglądać kąpiące się dziewczyny. W pewnej chwili Erza wyczuwa obecność nieproszonych gości, którzy za swój występek zostają surowo ukarani. Drugiego dnia wszyscy odpoczywają na plaży i rozmawiają na temat treningu. Uważają, że trzy miesiące z pewnością im wystarczą, by zwiększyć swoją moc. W pewnym momencie pojawia się niewzywana przez Lucy Virgo. Panna oświadcza, że Świat Gwiezdnych Duchów jest zagrożony i przybywa, by prosić ich o pomoc. Wszyscy przechodzą do innego wymiaru, którego wygląd zapiera dech w piersiach. Przed nimi pojawia się Król Gwiezdnych Duchów, gratuluje powrotu i... zaprasza na przyjęcie. Duchy wyjaśniają, że chcieli ich tutaj ściągnąć, by wspólnie świętować. thumb|left|Gray w Świecie Gwiezdnych Duchów Gray rozmawia z Lokim. Lew przeprasza go za Egzamin. Fullbuster, którego obsiadł tłum Nikori rozgląda się wokoło, po czym stwierdza, że jest to niezwykle tajemnicze miejsce. Siedząc obok Lucy wysłuchuje tego, co ma im do powiedzenia Król. Później kładzie rękę na głowie Heartfili, co spotyka się z niezadowoleniem ze strony Juvii. Kiedy Duchy śpiewają piosenkę dla gości, Mag Lodu posila się przy suto zastawionym stole. Na sam koniec Virgo, ku ich zaskoczeniu oznajmia im, że w Świecie Duchów czas płynie inaczej. Okazuje się, że jeden dzień w ich wymiarze to TRZY MIESIĄCE (potrzebne im do treningu) na Ziemi. Po powrocie dowiadują się, że Wielki Magiczny Turniej rozpoczyna się za pięć dni. thumb|right|200px|Pomoc Ultear. Gray, tak samo jak pozostali, nie potrafi zrozumieć, jak mogli w taki sposób stracić aż trzy miesiące. W pewnej chwili na głowie Erzy siada gołąb z wiadomością przywiązaną do nogi. Wspólnie ruszają we wskazane w liście miejsce, gdzie spotykają członków Gildii Crime Sorcière: Ultear Milkovich, Meredy i Jellala Fernandes. Gray zauważa, że ich działalność wciąż czyni z nich wrogów. Ultear przyznaje mu rację, ale wyjaśnia, iż teraz próbuje uratować tylu ludzi, ilu zdoła. W zamian za pomoc w czasie Turnieju, Milkovich obiecuje uczynić ich silniejszymi. Później, Gray i Lucy z przerażeniem patrzą na wijącego się z bólu Natsu, który poddał się kuracji Ultear. Jakiś czas później wraz z pozostałymi cierpi katusze w domku na wyspie. Zmęczony i obolały wraz z przyjaciółmi przybywa do stolicy Królestwa Fiore, Krokusu. Po krótkim odpoczynku wszyscy wybierają się na wycieczkę po mieście. Spacerowanie przerywa mu Juvia, zapraszając go na wspólny posiłek. Jednakże znikąd pojawia się Lyon i wyzywa Graya, którego traktuje jak przeszkodę do serca dziewczyny. Zwycięzca może zatrzymać Juvię w swojej gildii. Fullbuster protestuje, twierdząc, że ona i tak należy do Fairy Tail, ale Lyon podpuszcza go szydząc, iż po prostu boi się z nim przegrać. thumb|left|200px|Ósme miejsce. Wieczorem, Gray, Lucy, Natsu i Happy siedzą skruszeni przed Erzą, która strofuje ich za późne przybycie. Następnie uwagę skupiają na nieobecnej Wendy. Gray nie może pojąć granic wyobraźni Lucy, według której dziewczynka zeszła na złą drogę, by przejąć władzę nad miastem. W pokoju zjawiają się Elfman z Lisanną i wspólnie czekają na wybicie północy. Po zmaterializowaniu się Podniebnego Labiryntu, Gray wraz z pozostałymi członkami Drużyny Natsu i Elfmanem zastępującym Wendy, wskakuje do tajemniczego obiektu, w którym staczają kilka walk z uczestnikami Turnieju i kończą eliminacje na ósmym, ostatnim miejscu. thumb|right|200px|Drużyna Fairy Tail A Gray i reszta zmieniają swoje ubrania na stroje drużynowe Fairy Tail, przed usłyszeniem nazw innych gildii, które wydostały się z labiryntu przed nimi. Dowiadują się, że Raven Tail przeszedł przez eliminacje, i są wściekli, kiedy wychodzi na jaw, że to właśnie oni zaatakowali Wendy i Carlę. Czarnowłosy jest nieco zaskoczony, gdy okazuje się, że istnieje jeszcze druga drużyna z Fairy Tail, składająca się z: Gajeel'a Redfox, Mirajane Strauss, Laxus'a Dreyar, Juvii Lockser i Jellal'a Fernandesa, przebranego za Mystogana. Kilka minut później zostają wyjaśnione zasady pierwszej rundy. Gray decyduje się na wzięcie w nim udziału, jako przedstawiciel drużyny. thumb|left|200px|Rozpoczęcie Ukrycia. Wkrótce rozpoczyna się runda, rozdzielając wszystkich zawodników na dużym polu przypominającym wielkie miasto. Zasady są takie, iż każdy uczestnik musi znaleźć swoich przeciwników i ich zaatakować, jednak nikt nie wie, kto gdzie jest. Ten, kto atakuje jako pierwszy, zdobywa 1 punkt, a ten, kto jest trafiony, go traci. Aby utrudnić rozgrywkę, po mieście poruszać się będą liczne klony, mające na celu zmylenie wszystkich uczestników. Atak na klona skutkuje utratą 1 punktu. thumb|right|200px|Gray atakuje Nullpudinga. Gray idzie ulicą. Słyszy coś, odwraca się i widzi Nullpudinga z Raven Tail, którego od razu atakuje. Nieszczęśliwie dla czarnowłosego pojawia się kolejny Nullpuding, co potwierdza fakt, iż poprzedni osobnik był klonem. Gray traci punkt. Fullbuster uświadamia sobie, że członek Raven Tail użył klona, by go zmylić i uznaje, że sam może tak zrobić. Później, podczas dalszych poszukiwań przeciwników, ktoś woła Maga Lodu, co rozprasza go na tyle, że otwiera się na atak ze strony prawdziwego Nullpudinga. Raven Tail zdobywa punkt. thumb|left|200px|Gray atakowany przez Nullpudinga. Gray jest wielokrotnie atakowany przez Nullpudinga. Kiedy chłopak idzie dalej ulicą, ledwo unika ataku Beth, którą próbuje zaatakować Yaeger z Quatro Cerberus, który jest natomiast namierzony przez Lyona. Gdy Lyon przygotowuje się do uderzenia na Gray'a, Juvia zeskakuje z góry i kopie białowłosego w głowę. Dziewczyna mówi Fullbusterowi o obietnicy Mistrza, co go zaskakuje, bowiem nigdy o niej nie słyszał. Chodzi tu mianowicie o to, że jeśli zwycięży drużyna B, będzie mogła wydawać dowolne rozkazy tym z drużyny A. Natsu i reszta zgadzają się na takie warunki i wymyślają polecenia, jakie mogliby wydać po wygranej. Tymczasem Nullpuding znowu się ujawnia i atakuje zarówno Gray'a, jak i Juvię. Nagle jednak zaczyna padać śnieg wywołany przez Eve z Blue Pegasus. thumb|right|200px|Gray pragnie zemsty. Gray jest w szoku, kiedy uświadamia sobie, że Rufus z Sabertooth używa Magii Tworzenia. Czarnowłosy zostaje powalony jego jednym ciosem. Wkrótce runda kończy się, Sabertooth cieszy się pozycją lidera, zaś Fairy Tail A zajmuje ostatnie miejsce. Publiczność wyśmiewa gildię i jej słabe wyniki. Rozwściecza to Natsu, który zostaje jednak powstrzymany przez Erzę i Elfmana. Czarnowłosy przeprasza za swój marny występ, jednak Lucy pociesza go, twierdząc, że była to dopiero pierwsza runda. Gray odchodzi z rozczarowaniem. Przeklina Sabertooth i Raven Tail, obiecując, że odpłaci się im za wszystko. Później Gray widocznie jest na siebie zły. Jakiś czas później, czarnowłosy dołącza do reszty gildii w pubie, do ich "świętowania po chwilowym niepowodzeniu", przybywając na czas z Lucy, aby zobaczyć najnowszy wymysł wyobraźni Juvii. Po tym, jak Makarov wygłasza przemówienie, Gray bawi się z innymi. Jest zaskoczony, kiedy słyszy, że Bacchus, mag z Quatro Cerberus i rezerwowy członek ich drużyny, walczył na równi z Erzą 7 lat temu. Następnego dnia, Gray, jak wszyscy z gildii, zaskoczony kolejną rundą i występem Natsu, zastanawia się, dlaczego wybrali różowowłosego do wyścigu. Natsu krzyczy z determinacją, co wywołuje uśmiech na twarzach czarnowłosego i zespołu. Podczas pierwszej walki dnia między Toby'm Horhortą a Kurohebim, widzi, jak Erza sympatyzuje się z Toby'm. To on ją trzyma, kiedy czerwonowłosa wścieka się na Kurohebiego za zniszczenie niezwykle cennej drugiej skarpetki członka Lamii Scale. Później okazuje się, że Fairy Tail A musi zmierzyć się z Bacchusem z Quatro Cerberus. Do walki wywołany zostaje Elfman. Gray okazuje troskę względem kompana, kiedy drużyna staje się świadkami sprawiania Elfmanowi łomotu przez Bacchusa. Jest zaniepokojony jeszcze bardziej, kiedy Erza oznajmia, że członek Quatro Cerberus nie walczy na poważnie. Koniec końców, Elfman wygrywa, a czarnowłosy wznosi okrzyki wraz z resztą Fairy Tail. Po zaprowadzeniu Elfmana do szpitala, Gray wraca z resztą swojego zespołu, próbując dojść do tego, dlaczego Raven Tail zachodzi tak daleko, aby sabotować Fairy Tail. W końcu jednak skupiają się na walce między Mirajane a Jenny Realight, rezerwową zawodniczką Blue Pegasus. Niemal każdy jest w szoku, kiedy potyczka przekształca się w "bitwę na stroje". Mirajane wychodzi z pojedynku zwycięsko, kończąc go w nieprawdopodobny sposób. Ostatnią walką dnia jest Yukino Aguria z Sabertooth vs. Kagura Mikazuchi z Mermaid Heel. Potyczka kończy się wygraną Kagury, Erza zaś stwierdza, że przedstawicielka Mermaid Heel jest zbyt silna. Po zakończeniu walk, Gray'owi udaje się uciec od Lyona i Juvii. Czarnowłosy znajduje samotną Erzę. Chwilę rozmawiają, przy czym Tytania zachęca Maga Lodu do odpowiedzi na uczucia Juvii. Trzeci dzień rozpoczyna Pandemonium, konkurencja, w której magowie wybierają liczbę demonów, z którymi będą walczyć. Gray jest świadkiem tego, jak Erza wyzywa całą setkę potworów, reaguje na to jednak śmiechem. Po tym, jak Tytania wychodzi zwycięsko z rundy, wiwatuje na jej cześć. Ze względu na to, że należy wyłonić resztę miejsc, zawodnicy muszą uderzyć w Licznik Mocy Magicznej. Gray wraz z resztą dopinguje Canę, która przy pomocy Blasku Wróżek bije na głowę innych uczestników, uzyskując wynik 9999 punktów na liczniku i zajmując drugie miejsce, zaraz po Erzie. (Prosiłabym o uzupełnienie tej części, której tu nie napisałam) Kiedy Gray, Juvia, Lyon i Chelia walczę ze smokami, Gray oznajmia Juvii, że musi jej coś powiedzieć. Dziewczyna zagapia się, przez co w jej stronę zostaje wystrzelony pocisk. Gray osłania ją przyjmując na siebie śmiertelny cios.Pada na ziemię,najpradopodobniej martwy. Zaraz po tym rozlega się rozpaczliwy krzyk Juvii, wywołujący jego imię. Potem, dzięki poświęceniu i mocy Ultear, odzyskuje życie. Sytuacja z Juvią zostaje niewyjaśniona, ale Gray zmienia odrobinę swoje nastawienia do niej, nie ukazując wprost kim ona tak naprawdę dla niego jest. Gdy po wygraniu igrzysk wraca wraz z całym Fairy Tail do domu, przez okno w powozie widzi Ultear i przeżywa chwilę słabości, bo i Ur i jej córka poświęciły się dla niego. Magia i Umiejętnośc thumb|right|200px|Lodowe Tworzenie Gray'a Lodowe Tworzenie (ang. Ice Make jap. アイスメイク Aisu Meiku): Jedna z form Magii Alchemicznej (tworzącej). Umożliwia ona tworzenie Gray'owi dowolnych przedmiotów z lodu, co równocześnie daje dużą swobodę. W jego przypadku nazywamy to "Statycznym Tworzeniem", co znaczy, że Gray może tworzyć tylko przedmioty nieruchome, jak miecze, lance czy klatki. Zaklęcia Gray'a: thumb|right|200px|Zamrażanie. *'Zamrażanie': Podstawowa umiejętność Maga Lodu. Wchodząc w kontakt z danym przedmiotem, może go zamrozić. Staje się to użyteczne przy wielu sytuacjach, na przykład kłopotliwe bronie przeciwników mogą dzięki temu być łatwiejsze do zniszczenia. Gray jest na tyle zdolnym magiem, że był w stanie zamrozić wrzącą wodę Juvii oraz płomienie Fukuro. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Lanca' (ランス Ransu): Gray wyciąga ramiona do przodu, tworząc długie, zakrzywione lance z lodu i wysyła je w kierunku przeciwnika. Silny atak dystansowy. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Bryła' (Nienazwane): Gray tworzy dużą bryłę lodu, zdolną do zablokowania nadchodzących ataków. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Tarcza '(シールド Shīrudo): Gray tworzy dużą, lodową tarczę, kształtem mgliście przypominającą kwiat. Zasłania obszar za sobą. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Młot' (ハンマー Hanmā): Gray tworzy ogromny młot z lodu, który uderza w przeciwnika z wielką siłą. **'Lodowe Tworzenie: Lodowy Młot' (アイスハンマー''Aisu Hamā''): Tworzy duży kolczasty młot z lodu i uderza nim z góry. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Podłoga' (フロア Furoa): Gray po prostu zamraża podłoże, wprawiając w poślizg rywali. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Łuk' (nienazwane): Tworzy duży łuk z lodu, który może zostać użyty do celowania silnymi strzałami w przeciwników. **'Lodowe Tworzenie: Strzały' (nienazwane): Gray tworzy dowolną ilość lodowych strzał, którymi atakuje wrogów za pomocą wcześniej stworzonego lodowego łuku. **'Lodowe Tworzenie: Super Lodowate Strzały' (nienazwane): Korzystając z zaklęcia Lodowe Tworzenie: Lodowy Gejzer, Gray może znaleźć się w wysokim punkcie i zestrzelić swojego przeciwnika. Dodatkowo po strzale, siła grawitacji i ciśnienia powietrza kolejnych strzał wzrasta. Jest w stanie śmiertelnie zranić przeciwnika. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Wojenny Topór' (バトルアックス Batoru Akkusu): Gray tworzy topór z lodu. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Miecz' (nienazwane): Tworzy miecz z lodu, który jest tak samo wytrzymały, jak broń z metalu. **'Lodowe Tworzenie: Lodowy Excalibur' (氷聖剣　コールドエクスカリバー Cōrudo Ekusukaribā): Gray tworzy wielki miecz z lodu. Zgodnie z jego oryginalną wersją, broń jest bardzo wytrzymała i ostra i może zadać ogromne obrażenia przeciwnikowi. **'Lodowe Tworzenie: Lodowy Zwiastun' (氷魔剣 アイスブリンガー Aisu Buringā): Gray tworzy dwa zakrzywione miecze. Atakuje nimi rywala, biorąc zamach i krzyżując je. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Lodowy Gejzer' ((アイスガイザー Aisu Gaizā): Gray zamraża ziemię przed swoim przeciwnikiem, co tworzy wieżę przypominającą lodowy gejzer. Rywal może nadziać się na ostre kolce. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Działo' (アイスキャノン Aisu Kyanon): Tworzy duże ręczne działo z lodu, z którego strzela potężnymi lodowymi kulami armatnimi. thumb|right|200px|Lodowe Więzienie Gray'a. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Więzienie' ( プリズン'' Purizun''): Gray tworzy dużą lodową klatkę, w której może zamknąć przeciwnika. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Manekin' (nienazwane): Tworzy kopię samego siebie wykonaną z lodu. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Schody' (nienazwane): Tworzy schody z lodu, dzięki którym można dostać się do miejsc wcześniej niedostępnych. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Ślizgawka' (nienazwane, tylko w anime): Gray uderza pięścią o dłoń, tworząc lodową ślizgawkę. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Rampa' (ランパード Ranpādo): Tworzy masywną ścianę lodu, która może zatrzymać przeciwników, jednak zużywa dużo magicznej mocy. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Hak' (飛爪 Hisō): Tworzy dwa haki z łańcuchami, które łączą się z aurą Lodowego Tworzenia wokół jego rąk, pozwalając mu podciągnąć się w górę *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Kosa Śmierci' (大鎌 デスサイズ, Desu Saizu): Tworzy gigantyczną lodową kosę i skacze, w locie bierze zamach na swojego przeciwnika i atakuje go. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Gungnir' (戦神槍, グングニル, Gunguniru): Gray tworzy gigantyczną lancę, która zatrzymuje przeciwnika poprzez uwięzienie go w niej. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Knykcie' (ナックル, Nakkuru): Zamrażając ziemię pod swoim przeciwnikiem, Gray tworzy wieżę z lodowych pięści, która uderza cel. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Koło Zębate' (tylko anime): Tworzy gigantyczny wirujący lodowy dysk, który leci w stronę przeciwnika. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Lodowa Ściana' (tylko anime): Zamraża przeciwnika. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Kokon' (nienazwane): Gray tworzy wokół siebie kokon z lodu, z wystającymi na zewnątrz kolcami, co chroni przed atakiem. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Latawiec' (tylko anime): tworzy pod sobą latawiec, który pozwala mu latać. *'Nieograniczone Lodowe Tworzenie: Jednostronnie Chaotyczny Taniec': Gray z niezwykłą szybkością kształtuje ogromną ilość lodowej broni połączonej łańcuchem. Może zaszkodzić więcej niż jednemu przeciwnikowi. thumb|right|200px|Lodowa Skorupa Gray'a. Lodowa Skorupa: Unikatowe zaklęcie Magii Lodu i jedno ze Starożytnych Zaklęć. Przemienia ono ciało Maga w nierozpuszczalny lód. Zniszczyć go może tylko użycie "Księżycowych Kropel". Lodowy Miecz: Taniec Siedmiu Cięć (氷刃・七連舞 Hyoujin Nanarenbu): Najpotężniejszy atak Gray'a, zmienia on obie ręce w lodowe miecze po czym po wielokroć atakuje przeciwnika. Sekretna Technika: Jedz Marynowane Śliwki: "Technika" wykorzystana tylko w anime podczas Egzaminu na Maga Klasy S. Gray zjada sporą ilość marynowanych śliwek, by torturować Wendy swoją wykrzywioną w bólu twarzą. Wspólnie z Lokim tworzą Podwójny Atak Suszonych Śliwek, co jeszcze bardziej przeraża dziewczynkę. Wymyślili to specjalnie, by pokonać Wendy jednocześnie nie robiąc jej krzywdy. thumb|200px|Unison Raid Połączony Atak (ang. Unison Raid): Grayowi i Juvii udało się połączyć swoją magię podczas walki z Daphne. Ogromna ilość wody wystrzeliła w powietrze po czym została zamrożona, i spadła na całą Magnolie w postaci potężnych sopli, które zdołały pokonać wszystkie jaszczury stworzone przez Daphne. (tylko w Anime) Specjalista w Walce Bronią: Gray wykazuje duże zdolności we władaniu bronią tworzoną za pomocą swojej magii. Jest świetny w walce mieczami o różnej wielkości i kształcie, a także dobrze radzi sobie z innymi broniami do walki wręcz. Prócz tego wspaniale posługuje się łukiem. Specjalista w Walce Wręcz: Gray świetnie rozwinął u siebie umiejętność walki wręcz, co objawia się przy walce z Lyonem, gdzie pomimo bolesnych ran, zdołał go pokonać. Owa zdolność jest także komicznie pokazywana podczas bijatyk z Natsu. Fullbuster jest zdolny do wykonywania potężnych ciosów, które często łączy ze swoją magią, aby zyskać przewagę w walce. Zwiększona Wytrzymałość: Gray wykazuje się niezwykłą wytrzymałością w czasie walki. Jest w stanie kontynuować atakowanie po poparzeniu wrzątkiem, przeżył skradziony ogień Fukurou i przetrwał kilkanaście podmuchów energii lalek Bickslowa. Przyjął także na siebie uderzenie czterech błyskawic z Hali Grzmotów, choć nie wyleczył wcześniej odniesionych obrażeń. Zwiększona Zwinność: Gray wielokrotnie pokazał, że potrafi być szybki i zwinny. W czasie walki z Bickslowem w uliczce kilka razy wyskoczył w powietrze lub skakał od ściany do ściany. Był również w stanie ominąć ataki Racera, chociaż tamten poruszał się z nadludzką prędkością. Zwiększona Siła: Fullbuster udowodnił, że jest bardzo silny, chociażby wtedy, gdy niósł ogromną ilość pni lub jednym uderzeniem rozbił ścianę z kamieni. Podniósł i wyrzucił Lucy daleko w powietrze, chociaż wciągała ich ruchoma podłoga. Główne Walki Ciekawostki * Imię Gray oznacza Szary, a imię jego ojca, Silver oznacza Srebrny. * Naszyjnik Gray'a wygląda jak kamień Rave z wcześniejszej pracy Hiro Mashimy, Rave Master'a. * W pierwszych rozdziałach mangi Gray pali papierosy, zaś w Anime nie. * Jest bardzo blisko z Erzą. Najprawdopodobniej są najbliższymi przyjaciółmi, nie wliczając Natsu i Lucy. * Jest wrażliwy na kobiece łzy. * W przeciwieństwie do Natsu, Gray znał swoich prawdziwych rodziców ale zgineli podczas ataku Deliory. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Drużyna Natsu Kategoria:Mężczyźni